testmobileroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Test-mobile-royale Wiki
Welcome to the Official Mobile Royale Wiki The Mobile Royale reference manual written and maintained by the players. About Mobile Royale Exciting battles in a grand fantasy world brought to you by IGG! Mobile Royale is a real-time global game for online strategy battle fans. Develop your city, trade with different clans across the land, train a variety of troops to form your very own army, join a Guild, form alliances, and engage in exhilarating wars! Game Features *The whole world on the same server! Real-time translations allow battle with players from other countries. Conquer and rule the world with the help of your allies! *Immerse yourself in beautifully detailed 3D graphics, grand battlefields, and a breathtaking fantasy world! *Dreamy Airships and a floating fort are part and parcel of your battle strategies and trade affairs. Different troop types and army formations add layers of intrigue to warfare! *The Heroes you command include humans, elves, dwarves, and beastkin! Be entertained by their fascinating background stories in the grand Hall of Heroes! *A noble Guardian Dragon has chosen to believe in you, and helps you kill on the battlefield while kindly boosting your city's development. *A complete world filled with lore, 5 races, 10 Clans, a chaotic world war, and dramatic story scenarios. Your decisions will decide your path, and who will become your friend or foe. Heroes and Skills Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Battle strategies Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Latest News Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. The Heroes branor.png|Branor|link=https://testmobileroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Branor saoirse.png|Saoirse|link=https://testmobileroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Saoirse valenia.png|Valenia|link=https://testmobileroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Valenia jezebel.png|Jezebel|link=https://testmobileroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Jezebel lorelei.png|Lorelei|link=https://testmobileroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Lorelei reginald.png|Reginald|link=https://testmobileroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Reginald badaboom.png|Badaboom|link=https://testmobileroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Badaboom Special Offers on the Shop! Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Category:Browse